SoMa Week 2014
by mAD aS ThE PhaNTom
Summary: Happy SoMa Week 2014 Everyone! Fourth Drabble: Loyalty: In which Soul must put his loyalty to the test when someone from Maka's past wants her as their partner. All stories rated T and I apologize for not having all the stories up!
1. Day 1: Roommates (AU)

**SoMa Week 2014**

**Day 1: Roommates (AU, Maka's POV)**

**Plot: In which Maka's friends try to convince her to get a roommate and she meets a certain white haired shark toothed boy in the process**

"Maka, you should really think about getting a roommate. I mean, doesn't it always get lonely all alone in the apartment? It's also good for you to split the rent payment between you and your new roomie." Tsubaki asked as she took a sip of her mango bubble tea.

"I'm not alone, Tsu, I have Blair with me, remember?" I replied. "Yeah, well she's your cat, Maka and since your Papa moved out, this is a perfect opportunity! Do you want to be some lonely cat lady in the future?" Liz teased before I playfully punched her in the arm. "No, I just…" I sighed before continuing.

"…I just don't see the point in getting a roommate. It's like asking a complete stranger to stay at my house. Maybe they could slowly rob you or worse…" I shuddered at the thought.

"Maybe you should hold interviews or something…wait a second," Tsubaki grabbed her purse and fished her hand in before pulling out her phone.

"Black*Star sent me a text earlier this morning saying his friend just moved to the city and needs a place to stay. Maybe that could work?" I thought about it for a moment.

"Is this person of the male species?" I ask. "Yes," Tsubaki confirmed.

"Then no," I said as I got up to throw what was left of my drink. "Come on, Maka, it's not that bad! Not all boys or men in particular are like your father," I clenched my fist at the very mention of my no good papa and turn to face my friends,

"Yes, they are! They're all lying, cheating, immature, bastard pigs who would do anything but get into your pants!" I hissed, my eyebrows furrowing into a frown.

"But Maka," "No, buts, now if you'll excuse me, I'm late for work," I turn my back on my friends and stomp away before I could hear any of their protests into the afternoon sun of Death City.

"Why do they want me to have a roommate? It's like their twisted way of setting me up on a freakin' date!" I grumbled under my breath as I walked into Marie's Book Nook. A smile crept to my lips as continued walking, getting lost in the labyrinth of books. This place has been like some sort of sanctuary for me; I guess you could say it is my second home.

"Maka, you're here early today, I don't expect you for another half hour." Marie smiled as she embraced me. "Yeah, well, I didn't want to hear my friends blab on and on about how I need a roommate! I'm fine with just the way it is. I do have Blair after all," I ranted. "Maybe it's because they know that you're anti-social all the most of time and they think that you should try and go out. Getting a roommate should be a start to that!" "Oh Marie, not you too," I groaned as I put on my name tag and went up to the cash register to count the day's sales.

"So, how are we doing today?" I asked as I count the money. "Business is slow as per usual, but who want to come to a bookstore on a Friday, huh?" she chuckled and I laughed along as well. "Anything you want me to do until my shift starts?" "Ummm, yes, there are some books that came in this morning and I've already put about half of them away. Could you organize the other half for me?" I nod. "Sure, I just need to know where the box is." "It's in my office," she replied. "Thanks," I give her a smile before I walked into her office and picked up the box. I sift through the collection, a couple of titles catching my eye. Maybe I would read one of them during my break…

I walked to the first aisle and put a couple books into its new home on the shelves, humming a little tune as I went. "Uh, excuse me?" I stopped for a moment. "Yes, can I help you?" I asked politely as I continued to put books away. "Do you know where I could find the Ellendera Café? I'm supposed to meet my friend and his girlfriend there."

"Oh, I was just there. It's actually two blocks from here. Just keep walking straight and turn to your right and there you go! You're new to Death City, aren't you?" "Yeah, I just moved in a week ago and my friend is trying to convince me to get a roommate but I think it's kind of pointless; I'm doing just fine on my own," He explained. "I have the same problem, my friends are trying to convince me to get a roommate' something about splitting the rent or something like that. I just blocked them out after that." I explained as I finished putting the books away.

"Mind if you show me where the Café is?" "Well, I don't know…" "Just go! I can cover for a bit," Marie practically hissed and I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, sure, I'm Maka, by the way," I hold out my hand for him to shake.

"Soul," he replies as he shakes my hand. "Now, if you would follow me," I lead him out of the shop and we both took a short walk to the Café. "Well, here we are. Have fun with your friend," I gave him a smile before turning on my heel and lead myself back to the safety of the shop.

* * *

I learned that the friend of Black*Star Tsubaki was talking about was Soul; how I found out was when Tsubaki was throwing a surprise party for the aforementioned blunette and I saw him among the guests/helpers. After talking for a while then, I found myself becoming drawn to him. Sure, he liked to make rather snide comments on my 'non-existent' chest (Tiny-Tits, **my ass!**) and teased me about being a bookworm, but at least he isn't like Black*Star. We've been hanging out more and more and I've gotten to know him more.

He moved out of his home in New York, dropped out of Julliard and moved into Death City to get a new start in life; he keeps in touch with his brother, Wes, but not with his parents; his father in particular, something that I have in common with my papa. He met Black*Star at a bar in New York, where they pretty much made a bet to see who would last. Soul won and Black*Star lost, and the blunette ninja had to streak through Times Square belting out a Broadway tune. I wish could've seen that.

Okay, maybe I was wrong about men in genera. Soul was different, and as we got to know each other even more, I found that he was someone I can trust. And as much as I hate to admit; I slowly began to fall for him. But sadly, not all relationships last; just look at my parents! Maybe this is all just some foolish thing.

* * *

***A Couple Months Later***

I shot up from bed from the sound of banging coming from outside of my bedroom. I groan letting out a yawn before my head meets my pillow. Another bang resonates and I give up; standing up and stumbling into the living area and then to my door.

"Who is it?" I mumbled sleepily before releasing another yawn. "It's me," I recognized that voice immediately. I quickly unlocked the door to find Soul, with a box and a suitcase in both his arms, his hair wet from the rain pouring outside. I looked at the box questioningly before meeting his gaze.

"I've been evicted. I didn't pay rent on time and I just quit my job, so…here I am," He explained all in one breath.

"Where's the rest of your stuff?" "It's all in the apartment. Landlord says I have a week to move my stuff out." I could see his body shiver from the cold. I let myself out of the way so that he can enter the apartment and he does, setting his stuff down in the living room. "Do you want coffee, tea or hot chocolate?" I asked.

"I haven't had hot chocolate in a long time," he replies. "Then hot chocolate it is," I grin as I got two mugs and the hot chocolate mix out from the cupboard. "You can change out of those wet clothes in the bathroom if you want. The hot chocolate won't take long." He nods and gets his stuff in the living room, "Where's the…"

"First door on your left," I explain. "Thanks," he chuckled before he leaves for the bathroom. While he's in there, my thoughts wander. Should I let Soul move in here? That would go back to when the girls tried to convince me to get a roommate. The kettle began to whistle, taking me out of my thoughts and I took it off the stove top, adding the hot chocolate powder into both mugs and adding the hot liquid. I topped it off with marshmallows as Soul returns from the bathroom.

"Here, this should warm you up," I hand him a mug and he takes it, taking a small sip. He lets out a content sigh and I smile. "Thanks,"

"You don't have to thank me…" I assured him. We stood in silence, the pitter patter of the rain beating down on the window. "So what are you going to do now? Are you going to look for anyplace else to stay?" I questioned as I continued to sip my beverage.

"I'm not sure. I was considering staying with Star and Tsubaki, but that would be pretty awkward since…you know," I nod in agreement. "Look, I know I said I didn't want a roommate, but…" I take an intake of air before continuing but Soul beats me to it.

"Is Maka Albarn asking me to be her roommate?" I saw him smirk. "Sadly yes, if you agree, I have a couple of rules." "Oh come on, rules are uncool!" Soul whined. "Do you want to live in the streets?" I threatened. He shook his head. "Alright, we split and pay the rent 50/50; no ifs, ands or buts…"

"Fair enough, anything else?" "You have to do chores and clean up yourself. Do you cook?"

"I'm okay baking is my specialty though…don't tell anyone I said that." He added. "Okay, so food is done…" I thought about anything else, but nothing else came up. "Yup, that's pretty much it… oh, I almost forgot. Do not hog the bathroom and we don't go into each other's rooms unless asked or requested. Is that understood?"

"Duh," he replied and a small smile graced my lips. "You can take the couch for now," I yawned, finishing my drink and placing it in the sink before making a beeline for the living room and setting up a blanket and pillow.

"There you go," I said as he made himself comfortable, laying his head on the pillow.

"I'll see you in the morning," I turn and leave before I felt his hand grab my wrist and pull me back, making me sit on the couch before he makes me lie down next to him. "Stay with me," he asks. My face burned a bright shade of red. "I d-don't have time for your games, Soul. I'm t-tired," I stuttered.

"Who says I was playing games?" he questions. "Fine but just until I hear your breathing slow and you're asleep." I say as I made myself comfortable, my face nestled in his chest. "Good night, Maka," "Good night Soul," I try to fight the sleep but I could feel his heartbeat slowly lulling me into slumber.

* * *

The sun shines from the window and I shield my eyes from the brightness. I stifle a yawn, my neck cramped from sleeping on the couch. I slowly open my eyes to find crimson eyes meeting mine.

"I thought you said you would stay until I fell asleep…" Soul chuckles and I blushed profusely. "I'll go make breakfast," I roll off the couch and get up, slowly stumbling. "I'll help you out, roomie," he says as he follows me into the kitchen.

* * *

**RJ: First SoMa Week Entry! I will post the next story tomorrow! I hope you enjoyed it! **


	2. Day 2: Nose Bleeds

**Day 2: Nose Bleed (Soul's POV)**

**Plot: In Which Soul takes things a tad bit too far in hand-to-hand combat training with his meister.**

"Come on, this is not hard!" I groaned, every part of my body screaming in agony. Since early morning, Maka and I have been training, but it wasn't your usual 'I turn into a scythe and Maka does a majority of the work', oh no, my friend, it was hand-to-hand combat training, and guess who didn't get to sit out and catch up on his favourite shows on Netflix?

Anyway, instead of sleeping in, my meister had to…well, why don't you read and find out what happened?

* * *

"_Soul, wake up, you lazy butt! I made breakfast!" I groaned before looking at my alarm clock, the minute and the hour hand pointing at the number six. "Who the hell wakes up at 6:30 on a SATURDAY?" _

"_Well, we have training to do today. So get up!" Maka tried to pull me out of bed, even trying to get the blankets off of me, but I didn't save them and the warm quilt was taken away._

"_Oh come on, I had the coolest dream ever!" I fake pouted. _

"_If it was about getting our hundredth soul, then you have to stop daydreaming and actually work for it! Come on, please? I made your favourite and I could just go over to Black*Star's house and give it to him," _

"_Okay, okay, I'm up." I rolled off the bed and got up, showing my canines as I let out a ferocious yawn (well, ferocious in my opinion) and I slumped off to do my business before breakfast was served. At least Blair wasn't the one to wake me up today or Maka would have my head. _

_After breakfast, we hopped onto my motorcycle and we head for the Academy._

* * *

Anyway, back to my current situation, my head hurt, my limbs feel like they were going to fall off and I just wanted to crawl under a rock and just stay there. I can hear Maka's melodious giggle and I would've grinned at her, but being in pain, you get pretty irritated, so I settled for the glare.

"Come on, Soul, don't be such a wussy! You're stronger than this!" she taunted lightly, and I ground my teeth in frustration. "You're starting to sound like a certain blue-haired ninja I know," I muttered under my breath. "And I'm taking a break, I think you may have ruptured everything in my body," I whined as I attempted to stand on my own two feet, but collapsed onto the mat. Fuck it, I'll just lay here.

"Fine, fine, five minute break," Maka rolls her eyes before she left. "Get me a bottle of water, would ya?" I called out. "Get it yourself!" she fired back. "You're a cruel meister, you know that?" I replied. She let out another innocent giggle and I roll my eyes. After about a few minutes of me lying on the mat my meister returns with two bottles of water.

"Here you go," she places the water bottle beside me and I grab it, unscrewed the cap and just drenched my head with the water pouring, letting my mouth open to get some of it in. I shake the excess water from my head. "That feels awesome. Thanks, Maka," I toss the empty bottle in her direction.

"No problem, just get your own water next time," she replied, taking a sip of her share and letting the bottle miss her by a foot. She picks it up and puts it by one of the benches on the sidelines. "You up for another round,"

"Five more minutes," I replied. "Nope, you can do it, I know you can, you're stronger than that," she coaxed.

"Whatever, but just so you know, it's uncool for me to be fighting against a girl."

"And it's uncool to be beaten by one too, but I don't see you complaining…oh wait," she taunted and I grit my teeth once more. "Enough talk, Albarn, let's get this over with," We start our little fight and after watching Maka, I believed I could beat her. I blocked a few attacks thrown my way as if I were a boxer in the Ring.

"Not too shabby, Evans," She threw a roundhouse kick which I dodged as I mimicked her movements, throwing punches here and there.

"Not giving up eh, Evans?" Maka sent a punch my way which hit me in the shoulder but I quickly shook the pain off, though it might leave bruise there later; man, can that girl punch! "Not today," I tried to find an opening so that I could get her from underneath but she seemed to know my every move.

"You learn fast," Maka commented. "Well, I have a pretty awesome teacher showing me how it's done," I smirked at her and I could see her cheeks tint a light pink and it looked like I caught her off guard; I may have just found her weakness.

"Oh, Maka your cheeks are turning pink. Could it be that you're tired and about to give up? Or maybe it's because you like someone," her eyes widened before her eyebrows furrowed into a frown, her punches and kicks were becoming more frequent. I have to think of something. I punched and kicked her way it looked like she was about to give in. Now's my chance! She brought her fist to my face but I blocked it with my hand, before I delivered the final blow to her face and she flew a few feet. Damn it, I punched too hard.

"Maka, are you okay? I didn't mean to hit…" I stopped and looked at her face clearly: her nose is bleeding. "You hit my nose, you dumbass!" she moaned. "Damn it, Maka, I'm sorry," she responded with a groan. "I'm going to take you to the infirmary." I picked her up and carried her off to the Dispensary, where Nygus was thankfully.

"What do we have here?" The woman asked. "We were doing combat training and I punched Maka a tad bit too hard," I confessed sheepishly. "Well, I'm going to check to see if her nose is broken. In the meantime, I'll get you an icepack for the bruises." I nod as I sat and wait patiently to see if nothing went horribly wrong. I started to get worried. What if she doesn't want to be my meister anymore? Okay, that's thinking way outside of the box, but still.

"Soul, may I speak to you?" I gulped as I followed Nygus and found Maka with an ice pack on her nose. "It seems that you punched a bit too hard Soul and you have broken her nose," My eyes widened in shock and I could see Maka give me a death glare just as Nygus brought an X-Ray. "It's only a clean break so you wouldn't have to get it set, but in the meantime, since your nose will show the bruise in a couple of hours, I suggest icing it every once in a while. Now, I'm going to just bandage the bridge and you should be good to go, and no vigarous exercises while your nose heals."

"I'll go get our stuff," I mumble before I head to the gym, grabbed our things and returned to the Dispensary to find Maka waiting at the door, and ice pack in hand, her nose bandaged.

"Ready to go," I ask. She nods and we walk all the way down the steps of the motorcycle. It was a silent ride back to the apartment and the guilt was beginning to eat at me. Once we got back, Maka marched straight to her room and closed the door and I figured she didn't want to talk.

I tried thinking about ways to apologize, but nothing seems to be working. I cooked dinner for the both of us; mashed potatoes, gravy and meatballs and set the table for the two of us. I looked at Maka's door and walked up to it, taking a deep breath before knocking.

"Maka, dinner's ready," I opened the door to find her staring at the mirror, her hand covering her nose.

"Was it your intention to make me look even more like a freak?" I heard her murmur. I was confused at first.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't remember the name calling, like Tiny-Tits for example. Was breaking my nose your way of showing how much you hate me?" she roared, her eyes glassy with tears.

"Hey, hey, hey, I didn't mean to hit you that hard. And you were the one who pretty much fired me up with all the insults! I only did that on instinct." I tried to explain to her.

"Oh, you couldn't have just hit me in the jaw or anywhere away from my face?!" She fired back. "Because you're the one who seems so hell bent on making myself and others see that I'm ugly." I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed her by the waist and just kissed her to shut her up. She tried to let go, but soon she melded into the kiss and gave in. We let go for air and I looked her square in the eyes.

"Maka, I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to hit you that hard and I was too caught up in the moment to notice. Don't you dare call yourself a freak because I like you just the way you are; and nothing is going to change that. How about to make you feel better, you can go ahead and punch me in the face."

What I wasn't expecting was for Maka's fist to collide with my face and I fell backwards. I heard her giggle and I looked up to see her face and I smiled.

"You're forgiven, Soul. Now, let's go back to the Dispensary and see if I broke your nose," she helped me up, my nose now bleeding and we both went back so that Nygus can check on my nose

And just so you know, my nose didn't break.

* * *

**Rochu: I bet you were expecting some pervy related story, well nope, you were wrong! I wanted to do something a little different but still incorporating the idea of a nose bleed into this. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow with the third prompt**


	3. Day 3: Insanity

**SoMa Week 2014**

**Day 3: Insanity (Third Person POV)**

**Plot: In which Soul has admitted to cheating and Maka takes matters into her own hands. This is loosely based on the short story 'Lamb to the Slaughter' by Roald Dahl.**

"Miss Albarn, could you tell us what happened the night you're weapon was murdered?" Kid asked his notepad and pen ready in hand. Maka Albarn sat behind the bars of the DWMA dungeons, her bangs covering her once vibrant emerald eyes. She shook her head, refusing to tell the tale. Kid sighed. "Maka, it has been three weeks and you've set nothing. Until you prove yourself innocent, we're allowed to let you out!" The blonde haired meister stayed silent. The shinigami sighed once more before he got up and walked away.

"I'm not innocent," the Shinigami stopped.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

Maka stayed silent before she continued.

"Would you like to hear my side of the story?" she asked her voice barely above a whisper. Now it was Kid's turn to remain silent. This was what he has been looking for all along. He walked back to his friend's cell, his notepad and pen poised in his hand.

"I'm all ears,"

"Well, let's go back to three weeks ago, shall we?"

* * *

***Three Weeks Ago***

_"Hey Soul, I'm home!" Maka called out into the dark apartment. There was no reply and Maka began to wonder if Soul was going to be late again. The meister opened the lights and continued walking in "Hello, what do you want to eat? We could just order a pizza and then…"Maka stopped when she saw her weapon, his eyes open in shock, a deep gash marring his torso, dead._

_"Soul," Maka went up to the body of her weapon. "Who did this to you?" The meister began to cry. There was blood everywhere but she didn't care. All she cares about is who murdered her weapon, her best friend, the love of her life. She could see Soul's soul float in the air and she grasped onto it, tears running down her face. She quickly got up, reaching for the phone and calling the help._

_In a matter of minutes, there was a knock on the door and Maka opened it to find her father, friend and newly made Lord Death the Kid and a couple policemen behind them. At the sight of them, she immediately broke down, sobs racking her body. Spirit hated to see her daughter in such state of mind._

_"Maka, we have to investigate the crime scene and then we're going to take you downtown for some questioning about what happened when you got home." The meister nodded, and waited as they went to investigate the crime and take away the body._

_While the police investigated, Kid and Spirit went ahead and asked what happened and she replied that she didn't know who did it._

* * *

"Okay, anything else you want to add?" Kid asked as he filled up at least three pages of jot notes in his notepad. "I-I wasn't completely honest when I said I didn't know who was responsible,"

"Oh? Do tell,"

"Well,"

* * *

***An Hour before the Murder***

_Maka sat idly on her bed, her nose in a book as per usual. She had just finished doing her homework and was waiting for her weapon, partner and boyfriend to get home. She began to suspect that something wasn't right, since he would arrive at least two hours late from when he said he would get home. This has been happening for a month now. What if this was his way of saying that he doesn't want to be partners anymore? What if he found a prettier, perkier meister that could wield him? What if?_

_All these questions were swirling in her head as she could hear the front door being opened and closed. That must've been Soul. She saved her place in her book and got off of her bed, ready to greet her weapon._

_"Hey, Maka greeted. Soul stayed silent, though he acknowledged her presence. He nodded her way and went into the kitchen, fishing out the juice carton and taking a quick swig. _

_"What's for dinner?" he asks. Maka blinked before she answered. "Whatever you want. If not we could just call up that pizza place or order take out." "Take out's fine," he muttered. The meister furrowed her eyebrows in confusions. Soul was being unusually quiet._

_"Is everything alright?"_

_"Yeah, just a headache, that's all. Just call me when the food is here…" he said as he went into his room, shutting the door behind him. Maka was confused. Soul is much more distant than usual, she told herself, but she decided to let it slide as she ordered the food. _

_Once the food came in and everyone was at the table, the pair ate in silence, and it was making the meister feel uneasy. _

_"Good dinner Maka," Soul stood, pecking the meister on the cheek, but it felt hesitant. _

_"Soul, we need to talk," Maka began. The weapon raised an eyebrow and sat back at the table. "Is there something going on? Because you seem distant. You're out every night and come home late; we rarely do well on missions...I just need to know what's going on," _

_Soul stayed silent, the tension in the air becoming noticeable. He took a breath._

_"Maka, I haven't been completely honest with you…" he began. "I know that but why?" _

_"It's because…" he hesitated and Maka knew immediately what was to come. "What?" She wanted to know the truth and it was starting to eat at her; eat at both of them, actually._

_"I've been seeing someone…" Soul finally said. Maka stared at her boyfriend blankly. He has been cheating on her? She should have seen the signs! She was right; all men were cheating pigs._

_"I'm really sorry, Maka! I couldn't face you and tell the truth and I've wanted to for a long time now…" The meister of the group just blocked him out, and she entered into some sort of trance. Suddenly, all she could see was red. _

_Her arm turned into a blade, and soon, Soul 'Eater' Evans' blood was spilled on the blade._

* * *

"So, you killed him," Kid concluded. Maka nodded. "I pretended as if someone came in and murdered him so that I wouldn't get questioned any further, but I can't let the truth be hidden forever; I let my insanity get to me," Kid let out a sigh. "Maka Albarn, you are under arrest for first degree murder." The Shinigami said solemnly as he placed his pen and notepad in his pocket. "We will let you know your fate in a few weeks," he said before he departed.

Maka sighed. She knew that this day would come. She looked down at her slowly growing bump, rubbing it slightly.

"I'll never forgive you, Soul."

* * *

**RJ: So I have a bit of a murder type of story and I thought what if Maka went insane when she found out that Soul cheated on her? Well I am very sorry this is late I have been very busy these past few days that's why they're coming at such a slow pace. **


	4. Day 4: Loyalty

**SoMa Week 2014**

**Day 4: Loyalty (Soul's POV)**

**Plot: In which Soul's loyalty is put the test when someone from Maka's past wants her as their partner.**

* * *

"So I hear we're getting a new student today," I say as Maka and I walk to school since my baby (AKA my bike) broke down and needed repairs. She hums in agreement and we continue our silent stroll. Once we get there, everyone was chatting as we sat in our seats, waiting for our crazy professor to roll in at any time.

"Hey, what's everyone talking about?" Maka asked as she sat next to Tsubaki and I followed suit. "Everyone's talking about the new student," Tsubaki replied. "Yeah. what's so great about them? I'm an even bigger star than they are!" Black*Star growled. Just on cue, our professor rolled in, a guy who I'm assuming is the new student strolled in behind him.

"Alright, alright settle down," The students stopped what they were doing and faced the nutty professor. "Thank you, as I guess you've heard, we have a new student joining us today. He just moved here from Japan. Well," he faced the boy. "Introduce yourself."

"Hi, I'm Kyo and I'm a one star weapon." he introduced himself. "Kyo…" I turned to my meister to find her with wide eyes. "Maka, are you okay?"

"Kyo Hikaru, is that you?" She suddenly yelled out and I sit there in surprise. "She knows him?" I ask myself. "Maka?" the boy's eyes widen as my meister ran down the steps of the auditorium style classroom and hugged the daylights of the boy. "It's been so long! How are you? What are you doing here?"

"I moved in about a week ago, and I decided to study here," he replied. From the looks of their long time chemistry, I did not like it one bit.

"Okay, could we end the reunion here and get class started? I've been meaning to get my hand on this animal for a long time," his glasses glint and he had a giddy smile on his face and I shivered; well everyone did, come to think of it. "Soul, this is Kyo. He's a childhood friend of mine. Kyo, this is Soul, my weapon and best friend," Maka introduced the both of us. "Nice to make your acquaintance, Soul." Kyo held out a hand and I took it and shook it. "Likewise," I replied. I felt the air tense up a little and one thing was for certain: I did not like this guy; I didn't like him one bit.

* * *

***Lunch Time***

"Where is Maka? I asked my friends. "She said she would be done giving him the tour by lunch," I grumbled. "Oh, is our little Soulie _jealous?_" Liz teased and my face turned into a bright red. "N-no! I'm just worried that's all!" I defended. "Oh come on, Soul, Kyo is a childhood friend she hasn't seen in who knows how many years! Give them some time to catch up," Kid says as he makes sure that everything in his lunch is symmetrical. Typical.

"...And here is where we eat lunch! Do you have any questions?" I turn to see my meister and Kyo walk into the lunchroom. "I think I got it, thanks Maka!" My meister let out a melodious giggle and I couldn't help but to sigh. "Soul and Maka sitting in a tree…" Black*Star teased. "SHUT UP!" I growled under my breath.

"Aww, Soul won't admit his feelings for you-know-who!" Star continued. "Soul has a crush? Who is it?" Maka asked innocently as she and Kyo sat at the table. "Well it's…" before he could say it was Maka, I quickly covered his mouth.

"It's none of your business, Maka," I answered sheepishly and my meister raised an eyebrow and then shrugged. "Fine, don't tell me, I'll go get some lunch. How about you get to know my friends, Kyo?" As Maka bounded off to the lunch line, I turn to face Kyo and the tense feeling was back so I decided to be blunt.

"I don't like you," I said straight on and I could see a smirk on Kyo's face.

"Oh how nice…I don't like you either," Kyo replied. I grit my teeth in annoyance. "And I don't like how you're hanging around Maka when clearly she should be my partner,"

"What are you getting at?"

"When she still lived in Japan, we made a promise that we would attend the DWMA and be a meister and weapon duo together, up until she moved here before I did and chose you. Though she has probably forgotten the promise, I intend to keep it."

"And how exactly do you intend to keep it, oh great one…" I mocked lightly. He stood from his spot and I did the same.

"I, Kyo Hikaru, challenge you, Soul 'Eater' Evans to a duel and whoever wins gets to be Maka's partner,"

"And if one of us loses?" I ask cautiously, since I didn't want to lose my partnership with my meister to this dick.

"One of us will have to leave without saying a word and get out of Maka's life… forever," My eyes widen, but I didn't keep my guard down. "So, do we have a deal, Eater?" he held out his hand and I stare at it before I let his hand meet his in a handshake.

"Deal," I muttered under my breath.

"Meet me by the main steps after school." Just as he said that, Maka returned with food. "Hey, what did I miss?" She asks innocently. I look towards Kyo, who had a look on his face that practically screamed 'do not say anything about our duel to her' to me.

"Kyo and I were doing some bonding time," I lied casually. "Oh, I see...how do you like it here so far?"

"It's awesome! I mean the school is bigger than I imagined," Kyo replied with what I could tell was fake enthusiasm. "That's great! Do you have a place to stay?" Once he shook his head no, I knew what Maka was going to do next.

"How about you stay with us just until you find a place to stay?" Maka suggested.

"NO!" I hear my voice shout and the whole room goes silent. "I uh mean, uh...what do you mean you're better at basketball than me, Black*Star? Let's go settle this right now!" I grabbed Black*Star's hand and led him out of the lunchroom.

"Dude, what was that all about?" Black*Star asked. "Did you pay attention to anything at all?" I asked. "NOPE! I was too busy screaming and shouting to the world that I will surpass God one day YAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" My hand met my forehead and slid down my face. Of course he wouldn't pay attention unless someone was talking about him. So I decided to just explain it to him.

"I don't like Kyo and the feeling is mutual, and he just challenged me to a duel to see who gets to be Maka's partner. If I lose, I have to leave and not become a part of her life anymore." I explained.

"Well then, why don't you show him what my best follower and best buddy Soul 'Eater' Evans is all about?" Black*Star gave me a rather hard slap on the back and I winced, but ignored the pain.

"When is this great duel for Maka's loyalty and heart?" I blushed at how he called it. "Well after school by the main entrance, where we usually have our fights or duels," I replied. "Hold on, I'm not one for rules since I am a God but we need a teacher to watch the duel and stop it if things go too far," I stare at Black*Star as if he had two heads.

"I think I may be able to help with that," On cue, Stein wheeled in in his wheely chair, a cigarette stuck in his mouth. "So, from what I just heard, this is a battle for Maka's loyalty and her heart?" Stein asked and I couldn't help but to nod.

"Well then, I will see you after school," Stein blew a puff of smoke before he wheeled away. "Oh, you have the rest of the afternoon off to train for this afternoon," He added before he turned a corner and tripped.

"Well, since you have the afternoon off, let's head to the gym!"

* * *

***After School***

"Soul, you got this! You'll be able to keep Maka!" Black*Star yells in my ear as he rubs my shoulders to prep them up. "You make her sound like she's some sort of object or a prize,"

"She technically is…" Star countered. "You got this...you have five minutes to get to the main entrance. I'll be in the crowd. Break some bones!" Black*Star gives me a salute before he makes his way to the front entrance. I heave a sigh before I began my walk. Let's hope I can stay by Maka's side.

I continue my walk until I reach the double doors and push them open to reveal a crowd has already gathered. I could see Black*Star's tell-tale blue hair as I walked to Kyo, who was stretching.

"Well, look who decided to show up," Kyo grinned and I grit my teeth in frustration. "Now we get to see who will be the one to become Maka's loyal partner," "You act as if she was some sort of prize…" I mumbled under my breath and he scoffed. "I'm not the only one, shark boy."

"Soul, Kyo, what's going on?" I turned to see Maka with a concerned look on her face.

"It's none of your business, Maka," I say and she rolls her eyes.

"Of course it's my business! Having to hear that my childhood friend and my weapon partner are fighting to see who gets to be my partner? What am I, some kind of trophy you can flaunt around?" She asked angrily, her fists clenched.

"Of course not! We made a promise that we would be partners and attend the DWMA together, but you broke that when you met this freak of nature!" Kyo insulted, but I was used to it by now.

"Don't call him that! Soul has been my loyal partner! You, on the other hand have just admitted that I was some object. I don't want to hang around someone who does that." Kyo's face was stunned; and I'm pretty sure mine was as well.

"But Maka…"

"Just leave!" Maka shouted and Kyo stomped away while I stood in shock.

"Did you just," I began. "Yep, no one challenges my weapon's loyalty or insults them in front of me," she smiled and I smiled back.

Not only did I showed my loyalty, but Maka showed hers.

* * *

**RJ: This is almost a week late and I apologize greatly. Like I said, I didn't have time to finish any of the stories. Keep your eyes peeled for the next one :)**


End file.
